The Cure to Misery
by SilverCheetah-the-Yautja-Ambu
Summary: Adopted from master of cheese graters. Naruto has a horrible life. Mobs and beatings weren't the half of it. But all that changed when two pink and green fairies suddenly appeared out of a magic 8 ball. Kohona will never be the same.
1. Misery

Hello everyone! I'm SilverCheetah-the-Yautja-Ambu! Or SCTYA for short. The master of cheese graters has graciously allowed me to take over his story. There will be no updates till the end of my school year (June 16) so keep and eye out! And Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with my stories and to master of cheese graters for allowing me to do this.

XXX

Usually on the day of October 10th the village of Konoha is full of celebration and happiness remembering the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice to defeat the nine-tailed fox that threatened the well being of the village. Everyone was usually happy, but one…

Uzumaki Naruto at age 8, was believed to be orphaned by the fox and was all-alone. Especially since no one wanted to take him in considering he was only seen as the 'demon' and nothing more...but this day was worse than the rest of the days of the year. On this day he wasn't just ignored and scorned, he was on the run. The villagers had decided to take their vengeance on Naruto despite the fact he didn't recognize most of the people, let alone done them any wrong. There were beatings, insults, almost to the point of becoming mobs, and search parties consisting of drunken villagers and ninjas.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him Naruto was trying in vain to avoid his ninja pursuers. Even though they were drunk, as ninjas their bodies could handle it better, and they were just plain faster than Naruto anyway. Unfortunately lady luck had not visited Naruto this day for he soon found himself in a dead-end alley.

Turning around he was greeted with a group of leering ninjas and villagers ready to 'give him what he deserves'. Sighing, Naruto resigned himself to his fate at the hands of the villagers and ninjas…

XXXX

When he finally got home he was worse for wear. While the bruises weren't there anymore due to his unusual healing abilities, he was still in pain and suffering from aches. Getting to his room, he didn't even bother changing clothes and just plopped onto bed wondering why the people of Konoha are especially mean to him on this day.

This happened to him every year that he could remember in his life on the same exact day; October 10th. It was always during the festival too; in fact the villagers were especially intent on keeping him from enjoying the festival this day as well as going out of their way to hurt him physically or emotionally. What was even more depressing was the fact that this day was his birthday. Finally feeling sleep embracing him, Naruto fell asleep with the thought of_ I wish someone would be my friend…_

Little did Naruto know that soon his wish would be realized in a way he would never think of.

XXXX

Mornings never were good for Naruto; the sun was always too bright! Getting up out of bed he was pleased to realize that most of the aches from yesterday were gone. Fixing himself a bowl of ramen Naruto had breakfast.

After breakfast and getting his clothes on he was heading towards the door. On his way to the door he saw something that puzzled him; an 8-ball fortuneteller. Usually that isn't something unusual, but what was unusual was that he never had one of those before, didn't get one yesterday, and didn't even have toys in general. You can guess his reaction. He screamed in joy, finally having a toy to claim as his own too concerned with that to even consider it as a hazard or trap. Grabbing it he decided to have some fun and ask it some questions. Pity the answers weren't mood boosters.

"Will I have fun today?"

_All sides point to no_

"Aww man! Umm… will I make friends today?"

_Improbable_

"…Will I do anything enjoyable today?"

_No_

"Oh, screw you!" Chucking it at the wall Naruto was surprised to see it break and fall to the floor. It's not the breaking that surprised him, well maybe a little. What surprised him was the pinkish mist that suddenly rose out of the broken toy as if there was something within the ball.

Approaching the mist out of curiosity Naruto received yet another good surprise for the day when what appeared to be spotlights and a small little stage appear out of nowhere with two of the strangest creatures he ever laid eyes on floating above it.

The one on the left appeared to be male. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a black necktie and green hair that was slightly slicked forward. He also had green eyes, looking like an average middle-class man. Or he would have if not for the little golden crown on his head, little transparent insect-type wings on his back and…Was that a stick? No, whatever it was it wasn't a stick, it was a back rod with a yellow star on the end of it and whatever the creature was holding it in its hand.

The one on the right appeared to be a female. Her pink-hair was in a rather swirl style with matching pink eyes; she too shared the black pants style of the other one. Only she had a yellow shirt rather than a white shirt. Also she had the same crown, wings and wand-like thing in her hand as her companion. Both creatures were around half Naruto's size. He was interrupted from his observations when they spoke.

"Hey there champ! I'm Cosmo!" The male introduced.

"And I'm Wanda!" Exclaimed the female.

"And we're…" The both began saying. "…Your Fairy Godparents!"

"Huh?" Stupefied beyond belief at the events that just transpired, Naruto passed out.


	2. Make a Wish

_10 minutes after Naruto passed out…_

Drearily opening his eyes Naruto saw the male called Cosmo talking to a similar creature with black hair in a doctor's outfit.

"Dr. Rip Studwell, will Naruto be okay?" worriedly asked the green thing.

"Well Cosmo, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Naruto is perfectly okay and you didn't even need to call me in the first place. The bad news is that your insurance isn't going to cover this." His tone was strict business and no nonsense, quite the counterpart to Cosmo actually.

"No! Why won't my insurance cover this? Isn't there anything I can do?" he would've said more except the one called Wanda pushed him out of the way.

"Cosmo you idiot! Aren't you the least bit concerned about Naruto? Thank you for your help Doctor, we'll take it from here." They watched Dr. Rip Studwell nod his head and poof away. Wanda turned to Cosmo ready to hit him, or would have if not for a groan coming from Naruto's direction. "Oh he's awake!" Rushing over to said blond Wanda awaited his awakening.

"Ugh, what? What are you still doing here?" Naruto thought that they were just some illusion that a ninja cast before or something. He didn't expect them to still be there.

"Of course were here! We are your Fairy Godparents after all." Wanda knew what Naruto was going through, most kids are skeptical or don't know what the hell is going on at first.

"I don't know what a Fairy Godparent is, but if you guys don't leave soon I'll call the ANBU to get rid of you." With that he got up and started towards the door, but was stopped by Cosmo.

"Whoa whoa whoa, settle down Naruto. You can't just announce to everyone who we are." Said Cosmo.

"And why is that?" Asked Naruto.

"Because then we'll have to go away forever then." He answered.

"Go away forever? Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you two are breaking in to my home and you could be potentially dangerous. Why wouldn't I want you two gone?"

"That is because we are your Fairy Godparents."

Naruto kneaded his hands into his hair in frustration. "You keep using that term. What is a Fairy Godparent for crying out loud?"

"Wish for something." Challenged Cosmo.

"What?"

"Make a wish; say 'I wish' and add something you want after that." Clarified Wanda.

"Okay, I wish I had a bowl of ramen."

"You got it!" With that they both waved their wands and a bowl of ramen poofed into existence right in front of Naruto, who promptly dug in.

"That is awesome!" Taking another bite he then asked. "What else can you guys do?"

"Any kind of wish as long as it is within the rules" Supplied Wanda waving her wand causing a pink book the size of Naruto to land in front of him, sending up dust.

"Wow. That is a big book." Mesmerized by the sheer size of it Naruto couldn't help but stare. That is until it promptly vanished when Wanda waved her wand again.

"I know what you are thinking. How can I make wishes when there so many rules right?" Seeing nod she continued, "Don't worry, most of the book isn't just rules but also guidelines and other things like fairy politics. Plus, the rules themselves are actually easy to follow."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Okay then. Umm…You can't wish to change another person's thoughts and feelings. Their thoughts are their own, and as fairies we operate on fairness. If you want to change a person so bad you have to somehow do that yourself." By the end of her statement, she was wearing reading glasses while reading from the pink book which appeared out of nowhere again.

"How do you keep making that book appear out of nowhere anyway?" He was rather curious about that.

"That is a trade secret that only fairies know." Floating over to Naruto she asked. "So what do you want to do today, now that you have Fairy Godparents?"

It was a good question too, what did Naruto want now that he had magical wish granters at his command to give him whatever he wanted as long as it followed the rules? As an immature little 8-year old in a candy store his grin spread across his face to suggest no good would ever come from him. A single word that escaped his lips was more than enough to seal the fate of anyone who got in his way.

"Pranks." Naruto rushed off leaving Cosmo and Wanda no choice but to follow. Today was going to be a long day for them, they realized.


	3. Update! For real!

Hi everyone! I know I said that I would be updating once I graduated... Annnndddd obviously that didn't happen, and I have an explanation. After graduation, I highly under-estimated the college bandwagon. It was all a huge flurry of checking out different colleges and course schedules. Then in a decision that I felt worked for me, I decided college wasn't for me at that particular moment and instead I joined my country's military! The Navy to be precise. So, there was tons of prep work to be done, getting in shape, medical appointments ect. Then of course there was the actual bootcamp.

It was, errr, an experiance I would say. Two straight months of no outside contact at all, much less any kind of electronics. But I survived! And then there was my "A" school (Advanced school) for further training in my job. I had much more freedom during that training but I was focusing on my studies. And now I'm in the fleet! For a while I've been working on getting all my paperwork and qualifications complete. Also I have no computer of my own. So I have to use the public computers. A computer of my own is next on my list.

The point of all of this is to say I feel that I'm adequately adjusted enough to continue. So I'll first go over the old stuff to look for grammar or texts issues. Then I'll update with new chapters for everything. Once I've updated a few times I wanted to begin a new story thats been in my head for awhile... A BBC Sherlock Skyrim crossover! Hopefully your as psyced for that as I am. Also, I am in Japan right now (My inner manga nerd is jumping up and down squealing!) and if you have any questions about Japan or if you're about to go into bootcamp for the U.S Navy, feel free to PM me with questions!

Hope to hear from you soon,

SCTYA


End file.
